


He's forgotten for what he's searching yet he keeps up the stride - God knows that he won't arrive.

by beesp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, Ghosts, Homophobia, M/M, Out of Character, Teen Angst, Xenophobia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:04:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Qualcuno osserva la vita degli esseri umani e non si capacita di quanto possano essere stolti, di come tendano alla sofferenza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He's forgotten for what he's searching yet he keeps up the stride - God knows that he won't arrive.

**Author's Note:**

> I personaggi non sono responsabili della pessima qualità di questa storia. Avrebbe potuto essere un gran bel racconto, ma il [prompt](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/39697.html?thread=525073#t525073) è finito nelle mani sbagliate :/. Partecipò all'AU_fest di [wolfstar_ita](http://wolfstar-ita.livejournal.com/) e a "Il Calendario dell'AUvvento" di [au_verse](http://auverse.livejournal.com/).  
> Probabile OOC!Lily e OOC!Severus. Non vogliatamente: ero in una fase italics-maniac o qualcosa del genere e lo usavo OVUNQUE.  
> Stavo quasi per dimenticare: apparentemente, poiché sono molto pomposa, c'è una '[soundtrack](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IHFVn0sv14&list=PLE2AE7B50D1C093C7&feature=plpp_play_all)'. In bocca al lupo.

_01 settembre 1972_  
  
« La natura del fantasma è tutta nella perdita, se ci pensi bene, ragazzo. I Vampiri possono continuare a ’vivere’ – da parassiti, certo, ma hanno il tatto e- chiunque tra noi darebbe tutto anche solo per il tatto ».  
Sir Nick non sta tentando d’intristirlo – gli riesce davvero bene, comunque – ma gli sta ’impartendo utili insegnamenti’. Gli è necessario che qualcuno lo assista e gli stia al fianco.  
Sirius Black ha paura e prima di diventare un fantasma non gli è capitato molto spesso.  
  
Una mattina ha aperto gli occhi e non si è sentito più lo stesso.  
Doveva essere da qualche parte lontano dal castello di Hogwarts, fuggito chissà dove e riparatosi sotto un tetto qualsiasi; doveva fuggire di casa e l’unico modo era farlo quando ancora non era a casa. La sorveglianza sarebbe stata troppa. Aveva trovato il momento perfetto: dopo il banchetto serale dell’ultimo giorno di scuola, quando nessuno avrebbe trovato un singolo straccio di ragione per cui uno studente avrebbe dovuto comportarsi da irresponsabile.  
Si era rifugiato vicino al Lago Nero, sarebbe rimasto riparato lì fino al mattino seguente, quando si sarebbe recato a Hogsmeade e con i soldi ricevuti dai genitori risparmiati durante l’anno avrebbe affittato una camera e poi trovato un lavoro.  
Il sole era sorto ed era divenuto adulto, nel frattempo era già morto e trasparente. Non aveva più nulla.  
  
\- - - -  
  
Remus Lupin non crede che il suo secondo anno ad Hogwarts sarà molto differente dal precedente. La solita solitudine auto-imposta, il silenzio, lettere ai genitori, studiare, aspettarsi che qualcosa o qualcuno entri nella propria vita e stravolga il mondo. È un sogno infantile, lo ha sempre avuto. Vuole che i personaggi dei suoi libri preferiti prendano vita per scortarlo nei loro mondi fantastici. Ha dodici anni, ama la verità e la razionalità, e proprio quei due elementi sono fuori dalla sua vita: è un lupo mannaro e non può parlarne con nessuno.  
Il castello gli piace molto. Ci sono stanze segrete, poltrone comode, camini sempre forniti di legna, incantesimi da scoprire, letti morbidi, piumoni caldi. Lo sguardo preoccupato di sua madre è lontano e può mentirle sulle sue compagnie senza che lei lo scruti dentro e vi legga la realtà. Remus è solo e quando pensa a quanto vi sia abituato è sempre un colpo al cuore.  
  
\- - - -  
  
Gli umani.  
Non li ho mai capiti, né ci ho messo troppo impegno nel provarci. Anche da morti sono strani e un po’ insensati. Si arrogano diritti, s’impossessano degli oggetti, delle persone, dei luoghi – hanno paura di perdere loro stessi e quindi si avvinghiano a ciò che possa ricordare loro chi siano.  
Non hanno capito la natura, in realtà. Tutto cambia, è in mutamento, non si ferma un istante, perfino loro così fragili e apparentemente inutili. Cosa potrebbero apportare al ciclo del mondo? Distruggono, non ricostruiscono, prendono senza chiedere. Si rompono tanto facilmente … da albero penso sia perché sbagliano a guarire, dopo: tentano di sostituire ciò che avevano invece di attendere. Se ci viene tagliato un ramo, se si spezza, il ramo ricresce in quel punto nel tempo di cui ha bisogno. Non abbiamo fretta, loro sì e immotivata.  
Tutti sanno che a un albero non vanno troncate le radici, ma gli umani le proprie le trattano come fossero spazzatura.  
Non li capisco, né li ho molto in simpatia.  
Sono nel parco di Hogwarts – ghermita da adolescenti, i più folli anche se i più vicini alla comprensione – di idiozie ne vedo di continuo. Ma come alla follia del 1972 raramente ho assistito.  
L’anno scolastico è iniziato come altri. Gli studenti avevano diffuso un nuovo pettegolezzo durante i mesi di lontananza e sull’Espresso per il castello. Il borbottio l’avevo percepito mentre attraversavano il parco: il ragazzo del secondo anno che l’anno precedente era sparito dopo il banchetto di fine anno era morto, in realtà, ed era diventato un fantasma tra quelli delle mura della scuola. I più erano curiosi, alcuni si sentivano a disagio.  
Se fossi stato meno dignitoso e avessi cercato di imitare gli esseri umani come quei miei compagni più giovani, avrei rischiato di sapere più del dovuto.  
  
\- - - -  
  
Remus è intristito e scosso dalla morte, tutte le volte. “Fa parte della vita” gli dice sua madre, potrebbe anche essere una frase ragionevole se si precisasse “la vita degli altri”. Come può la morte far parte della vita che colpisce?  
Il ragazzino trasparente è seduto accanto a Sir Nick, è spaesato. È rimasto intrappolato nel suo corpo dodicenne divenuto trasparente. Remus immagina il suo anno scolastico e pensa che avrebbe potuto essere anche quello di Sirius in circostanze diverse.  
Soltanto pochi compagni di casa sembrano turbati da quella novità. È estremamente difficile figurarsi quei vestiti, quel volto, in materia, ma ricorda vagamente l’ex studente. È quasi certo abbia trascorso molto tempo solo. I Grifondoro lo chiamavano “il mancato serpeverde”, i Serpeverde lo consideravano volgare e pari al resto delle nullità di cui il castello è gremito nonostante fosse un purosangue.  
Eppure, gli risulta difficile – se non impossibile – parlarne e pensarne al passato quando, se solo Sirius voltasse la faccia, i loro sguardi si incrocerebbero.  
  
\- - - -  
  
Sirius Black si sente osservato.  
Timore e pena dai Grifondoro, astio negli occhi di suo fratello; curiosità, interesse, scetticismo.  
È un fantasma; il legno non lo sente, lo attraversa. Lo stomaco gli fa male di un dolore che non c’è, la lingua sbatte contro un palato che è soltanto nei ricordi.  
  
Sir Nick si china verso il suo orecchio, la consueta espressione desolata « loro vanno avanti, sempre, è nella loro natura. Sono mortali, hanno un tempo limitato, come tutto ciò che ha un limite non conoscono la stabilità. Non ti dimenticheranno se ti hanno amato, ma smetteranno di richiamarti alla memoria così da rendere il dolore sordo ».  
« Come facciamo noi a sopraffare la sofferenza ed il rimorso? ».  
Lo guarda disarmato – è soltanto un attimo – prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso i commensali vivi.  
  
\- - - -  
  
Regulus ha la risata più alta, questa sera, le battute più divertenti, è meno permaloso del solito; mangia con disinvoltura ed eleganza, cerca di non apparire come un ragazzino, qual è agli occhi dei Serpeverde più anziani: vuole – deve – fare buona impressione. Concentrarsi sulla vita ’sociale’ è un buon metodo per zittire i pensieri. Quello dotato di savoir-faire tra i due fratelli Black non è Regulus; le regole e gli usi li conosce a menadito, ma non è mai stato come Sirius, che ha gettato tutto all’aria, eppure, anche nella casa Grifondoro, si muoveva con quella sua delicata fluidità.  
Non gli importa sia morto, non gli dispiace, gli è indifferente; anche se suo padre sperava sarebbe rinsavito, lui non lo ha mai creduto e adesso Walburga Black è inspiegabilmente intristita. Non ammetterebbe sia a causa del suo Sirius, il primogenito; è divenuta ancor più scostante e gelida.  
È sempre colpa di Sirius se Regulus non riesce ad essere abbastanza. La sua assenza si è sentita sin da quando ha memoria, viva, quasi lui _ci fosse_ soltanto per ricordare di non esserci.  
  
Regulus si alza da tavola senza aver terminato il suo piatto d’arrosto, ma con educato distacco.  
Non riesce a impedirsi di lanciare un’occhiata di fuoco a Sirius prima di varcare la soglia della Sala Grande.  
  
  
 _04 settembre 1972_  
  
A Remus piace farsi inglobare nella confortante routine di Hogwarts. La sera seguente ci sarà la luna piena, i suoi muscoli iniziano a contrarsi per diversi minuti, la notte precedente ha avuto crampi all’addome, nella testa c’è un martellante mal di testa ancora sopportabile che sembrerà esplodere poche ore prima che la notte cali; conosce le sensazioni, ogni singolo frammento del suo corpo, e come reagirà. Questo dovrebbe farlo tremare di paura. Pari alla trasformazione crede non esista nulla, eppure lo rassicura: sa cosa aspettarsi, cosa accadrà e come potrà stare meglio. Dormire molto, per esempio, aiuta; bere tisane alle erbe, mangiare alimenti proteici, carne, frutta e verdura. È ancor più facile, così, far credere al resto della scuola che soffra di salute cagionevole come sua madre.  
È poggiato contro il tronco del grande faggio in riva al Lago Nero, sfoglia le pagine del manuale di Pozioni e consulta un volume di approfondimento semplificato. C’è una brezza fresca che soffia nella sua direzione.  
Per altri potrebbe essere soffocante sapere _esattamente_ come ogni giorno si svolgerà e finirà, per Remus è necessario e salutare.  
Espira lentamente e una fitta allo stomaco lo abbandona.  
  
\- - -  
  
Uno dei lati divertenti degli esseri umani è che negano di star facendo proprio ciò che stanno facendo. Alcuni sono talmente bravi che riescono a imbrogliare i loro simili, ma per il resto della natura è lampante comunque, è lampante sempre.  
Remus Lupin attendeva qualcosa lì, tutti i giorni; se avesse avuto qualcuno a chiederglielo anche lui avrebbe risposto “non sto cercando di nascondermi dalla vita. Non ho paura”.  
  
  
 _05 settembre 1972_  
  
« Questa notte assisterai a uno spettacolo atroce » lo informa Sir Nick. Col palmo aperto contro il vetro di una finestra del castello osserva ciò che c’è fuori. Il vetro è semplice aria che fa attrito. Suo fratello passeggia assieme al suo gruppo di amici sbruffoni, è il ragazzino dall’aria scaltra e attenta. « È uno studente del secondo anno, si trasformerà in lupo mannaro ».  
Non sa bene cosa rispondere. Si avvicinano a un giovane apparentemente spaventato. « Un lupo mannaro a Hogwarts? Silente ne è a conoscenza? ». Lo sovrastano in altezza e in numero.  
« Sì. Dovresti conoscere Remus per capire questa scelta ». Dal tono di voce del fantasma intuisce di essere apparso insensibile. Ma perché? A cosa servirebbe preoccuparsi per una creatura pericolosa? « Potresti anche mettere in discussione certe tue certezze, Sirius Black ».  
  
\- - -  
  
Lily Evans osserva e scopre sfumature che a una prima occhiata, in superficie, non sarebbero neanche intuibili. Parla della meraviglia delle persone con il suo migliore amico, Severus. Lui non comprende appieno i suoi discorsi, gli esseri umani in generale è raro gli siano simpatici, ma è l’unico nell’intero castello, e nella sua vita da quando è stata ammessa a Hogwarts e sua sorella l’ha chiamata “mostro”, di cui si fidi ciecamente. Gli racconta anche di Sirius Black e di suo fratello Regulus, un po’ le ricordano lei stessa e Petunia. Immagina abbiano litigato per le loro inconciliabili diversità, uno a Grifondoro l’altro a Serpeverde. Se è questa la ragione, sa cosa ci sia dietro. La paura di essere troppo diversi, di allontanarsi per sempre. L’ha testato con Petunia, ma ha colto troppo tardi ciò che realmente quel distacco stesse urlando.  
« Tutto questo interessamento per quel ragazzino … ».  
« Sembra sia stato una brava persona ».  
  
\- - -  
  
« Signor Lupin, è ora ».  
Stava aspettando seduto in Infermeria da pochi minuti quando è comparsa Madama Chips. La donna lo scorta fuori dalla scuola e poi nel parco, alla luce calda del tramonto, fino al Platano Picchiatore.  
Ha sempre apprezzato non doverle leggere negli occhi paura o disgusto; c’è quell’espressione severa, apprensiva. Non ha mai sguardi di biasimo, con nessuno, soltanto quello di rimprovero quando si disubbidisce alle sue regole.  
Remus la ringrazia cercando di evidenziare tutta la sua gratitudine. Le augura una buona serata e si addentra nel tunnel verso la Stamberga Strillante.  
  
\- - -  
  
« Com’è possibile che nessuno se ne accorga? ». È incredulità, non sa cos’altro abbia nella testa.  
« Le persone sono poco attente a ciò che vedono. Remus è un ragazzo molto riservato, nessuno penserebbe mai che una persona tanto a modo possa essere un licantropo – si ha una cattiva idea dei licantropi ai giorni nostri, tu lo hai appena dimostrato ».  
Sirius ha l’impressione che mai abbia tanto rimuginato su uno sconosciuto, mentre il sole si abbassa sempre più sulla linea dell’orizzonte. « Voglio seguirlo ».  
  
« Della Stamberga Strillante a Hogsmeade si raccontano storie dell’orrore. Nessuno, di notte, vi si avvicinerebbe ». Sirius Black è rapito dalla figura del ragazzo steso sul pavimento polveroso. È sistemato il più lontano possibile dalle finestre; il suo corpo si contrae e allunga, le ossa assumono strane angolazioni.  
« È come vederlo distruggersi e ricrearsi ».  
Inarca la schiena, il collo, punta le unghie contro il legno mentre ansima e cerca di trattenere le urla.  
« Ricorda queste immagini domattina ». Lo avverte il fantasma prima di scomparire in una nuvola di bruma. Sirius ritorna con l’attenzione al ragazzino.  
Emette un grugnito animalesco, sulle ossa delle braccia fino alle mani scende un fremito che le tramuta in quelle del lupo.  
  
  
 _06 settembre 1972_  
  
Remus Lupin è disteso in Infermeria. Le palpebre tremano, circa ogni sette secondi – Sirius ha cronometrato mentalmente. Ha un sonno mediamente tranquillo per essere un lupo mannaro e aver appena trascorso una notte di luna piena.  
Sirius Black lo sta osservando, non riesce a distogliere gli occhi da quel ragazzino dal giorno precedente.  
  
  
 _18 settembre 1972_  
  
Avvicinare Remus non è semplice quanto Sirius ha creduto in un primo momento. Sembra sempre troppo assorto o concentrato e se da vivo avrebbe trovato divertente distrarre qualcuno dal proprio lavoro per il puro gusto di attirare l’attenzione su di sé, da morto il senso dell’umorismo e la voglia di divertirsi sono sbiaditi.  
Il primo problema sul suo cammino è stato affrontare il ’mostro’ dentro Remus. Il suo lato ancora umano e pulsante era inchiodato dal timore per una creatura ignota. Una volta accettato che Silente non permetterebbe a nessuna cosa o persona di ferire i suoi studenti fintanto che si trovano tra le mura di Hogwarts, ha dovuto cercare un motivo credibile per parlare al ragazzo. Quel lato della faccenda è da improvvisarsi. Da un paio di giorni lo pedina cercando di non farsi scoprire. Gli altri fantasmi sono divertiti dalla faccenda, dicono sia normale per un ’novellino’ attaccarsi ancora ai propri _istinti vivi_. Crede ci sia troppo da scoprire e conoscere di Remus per permettergli di isolarsi dal resto del mondo – ha avuto l’intuizione che se ne stia ai margini per assicurarsi di non essere la causa del male altrui: Sirius ha sviluppato una teoria in proposito che Remus non può non ascoltare, davvero brillante e interessante.  
  
\- - -  
  
Lily Evans sta sorridendo. Non riesce a trattenersi da quando si è accorta che il nuovo fantasma, Sirius Black, insegue Remus Lupin, uno studente del suo stesso anno sempre in disparte. Il primo anno James aveva provato ad includerlo nel suo gruppo di conoscenti Grifondoro, Tassorosso e Corvonero, ma l’altro era riuscito a far cadere in silenzio ogni conversazione scoraggiando definitivamente James.  
« Non capisco cosa ci sia di tanto buffo » ammette Severus.  
Non vede l’ironia – forse un po’ amara – della scena. « Sirius pare sia stato poco benvoluto in vita, Remus non ha amici. Non si sono trovati prima che Sirius morisse. Chissà che non ne nasca qualcosa di buono ».  
« Sì, ma- ».  
« Non pretendo che t’interessi, ma io lo trovo curioso. Se non ti piace ascoltare le mie chiacchiere, puoi sempre tornare dopo ».  
Severus stringe le braccia al petto e non smette di seguirla: gli è grata. Altrimenti non avrebbe nessuno con cui parlarne. A nessuno interesserebbe, se non a Severus, e soltanto perché sono amici.  
  
\- - -  
  
Ho visto il giovane fantasma e il lupo mannaro avviarsi verso il Lago Nero e quel faggio sotto il quale diverse generazioni di studenti hanno sostato. Girava voce Sirius Black stesse cercando di parlare con il ragazzo dopo aver assistito a una sua trasformazione. Gli arbusti – i più invidiosi della vita umana – non smettevano di domandarsi quale fosse la ragione, avevano sperato che la loro prima conversazione si svolgesse all’aperto. Il loro desiderio fu esaudito.  
Remus Lupin si accomodò nella sua solita posizione con le ginocchia piegate e i libri sulle gambe. Dovette percepire la presenza del fantasma dietro di sé. Si voltò, sussultò leggermente e assunse di nuovo la sua espressione pacata e serena.  
Remus accennò nella sua direzione, aspettando che l’altro parlasse. « Io sono Sirius Black, piacere ».  
« Sono Remus Lupin ». Non passò inosservato che Remus non gli tese la mano, le querce – ossessionate dalle buone maniere – lo lodarono più volte.  
« Piacere, piacere… ».  
Sirius Black sembrava impacciato.  
  
\- - -  
  
Si sente stupido. Vorrebbe fargli capire perché gli sta rivolgendo la parola, ma prima deve trovare un modo per rompere il ghiaccio. Prende tempo sistemandoglisi accanto sull’erba.  
Trascrive con attenzione qualcosa da un libro di Pozioni. Dal tempo che ha trascorso a osservarlo ha dedotto la studi molto; ha un’espressione corrucciata, la sua presenza deve starlo infastidendo o distraendo.  
« Mi hanno detto che sei uno degli studenti migliori del tuo anno ». Le lusinghe funzionano spesso, quand’era vivo con lui funzionavano sempre.  
« Ringrazia chiunque te l’abbia detto da parte mia ».  
« Pensavo potessi insegnarmi qualcosa! ». È un’illuminazione, Remus abbandona la penna in grembo e lo scruta con interesse. « Ero giovane quando sono morto, sono molte le cose che non so ».  
« Potresti chiedere ai professori o ai fantasmi ».  
« I professori non hanno il tempo di badare anche agli alunni morti, i fantasmi non fanno che prendersi gioco di me perché sono ancora attaccato alla vita terrena ».  
Remus annuisce, riflettendo.  
  
  
 _21 novembre 1972_  
  
Non ha idea del perché abbia accettato quella proposta. Cosa potrebbe mai avere in comune con un fantasma, oltre al non essere entrambi umani?  
C’è molto rimpianto in Sirius, lo percepisce in ogni frase e in ogni sguardo. In qualche libro ha letto che la natura del fantasma è proprio di nostalgia e malinconia.  
Ogni sabato mattina s’incontrano in Sala Comune Grifondoro e Remus parla per quelle che gli sembrano ore, gli dedica tutta l’attenzione che può. Dentro di sé si sente meno solo. Forse ha accettato perché imbattersi in Sirius è stato specchiarsi, Sirius deve aver visto in lui se stesso.  
Oltre il loro giorno settimanale, gli fa compagnia tra una lezione e l’altra, gli racconta i pettegolezzi del castello – di cui sa “meglio di qualsiasi altro studente, senz’ombra di dubbio” – e gli svela alcuni segreti degli altri fantasmi. Remus non potrebbe sottrarvisi, trovare un modo di rifiutare Sirius è impossibile, non vuole cercarlo comunque. Un fantasma non può essere ucciso o mutilato, a lui non dispiace d’aver barattato la solitudine con delle lezioni – in ambiti che lo interessano, peraltro.  
  
\- - -  
  
« Alla fine sono riusciti a incontrarsi ». Annucia Lily, più a se stessa che a Severus. L’intera faccenda deve essere una di quelle a cui è talmente indifferente da averla dimenticata.  
« Chi? ».  
« Lupin e il fantasma ».  
« Oh, capisco ».  
Gli indica il tavolo Grifondoro mentre si incamminano verso quelli delle rispettive case per la colazione: i due sono seduti fianco a fianco. Parlano ed il mondo è come lontano miglia da loro. « Sembrano stare bene insieme ».  
  
  
 _23 dicembre 1972_  
  
Per un albero anziano come me, qualsiasi rapporto umano è una follia. È intollerabile vederli sperare sapendo già di finire distrutti; molti di noi si chiedono come possa essere possibile che non si arrendino mai.  
Sirius Black stava cercando di diventare amico di un lupo mannaro, Remus Lupin si stava aggrappando all’esistenza flebile di un fantasma. Non sembravano rendersi conto dell’errore: erano entrambi ai margini della vita umana, come potevano pensare di riuscire a conciliare la tristezza invincibile di un fantasma che non ha né ha bisogno di altro all’incertezza della natura del lupo mannaro, pericoloso per sé e per gli altri?  
Io che di follie ne ho viste tante immaginavo già come la storia si sarebbe conclusa.  
  
\- - -  
  
Il castello e i prati sono ricoperti di neve. Il paesaggio è bianco, candido; la luce del sole all’alba è circondata da un alone azzurro. Gli studenti e gli insegnanti sono seppelliti in strati di vestiti, i Serpeverde si lamentano di continuo della consueta umidità del loro dormitorio e di quanti incantesimi ci vogliano per proteggersi da quell’ambiente da grotta. Se si cammina all’aperto dietro di sé si lasciano i segni del proprio passaggio in orme grigie nel manto.  
A Remus piacciono l’inverno e la neve; gli piace quella sensazione d’attesa e di fermento, come se qualcosa di epico fosse dietro l’angolo e aspettasse soltanto il momento giusto per accadere.  
Sorride e varca il buco dietro il ritratto della Signora Grassa. Dopo la colazione tornerà alla stazione di King’s Cross per trascorrere le vacanze invernali assieme a sua madre, suo padre e una cugina irlandese di cui non aveva sentito mai parlare prima della fine di novembre *****. Sirius è sembrato deluso quando lo ha informato – non che _dovesse_ essere avvisato, ma ha pensato fosse giusto dirglielo, è pur sempre una sorta di amico – dello spostamento del ventitré, ma non si è lamentato troppo, oltre un broncio quasi costante nelle ultime due settimane.  
È seduto al solito punto della tavolata, Remus lo saluta. Il fantasma è raggiante, gli porge un piatto colmo di alcune brioche.  
« E così sei riuscito a capire come spostare gli oggetti ». Sirius è raggiante. « Sono contento ».  
  
\- - -  
  
Sirius segue con lo sguardo la fila di ragazzi mentre oltrepassano i cancelli della scuola. Non si voltano indietro, non hanno ripensamenti, nessuno tra loro.  
È un colpo al cuore, sarà solo, ma ancor più gli dispiace di non stare con Remus.  
Era accanto al suo letto a piegare gli abiti e sistemare i libri, ha pensato dovesse fare qualcosa. Così ha sputato fuori la prima frase che gli ha attraversato la mente. « Noi fantasmi conosciamo il tuo segreto ».  
Remus ha sorriso, ma quando ha alzato lo sguardo _ha capito_. Sirius si è pentito subito di averglielo confessato, ed ha fluttuato via più velocemente possibile. Il danno però è rimasto e Remus non l’ha neanche salutato.  
« Il rimorso e la tristezza non sono sufficienti a cancellare gli errori, noi fantasmi ne siamo la prova ». Sir Nick gli si avvicina, anche lui rimane assorto sul mare di tuniche nere. « Loro sono umani, sottovalutano- ».  
Sirius vorrebbe tacere una buona volta, ma non è mai facile consolarlo e non di certo riuscirà Sir Nick insultando ciò che lui sa di essere ancora. « A me sembra che invece ciò che sanno fare meglio i fantasmi sia criticare gli esseri umani. Saremo anche morti, ma siamo uomini, è tutto identico, siamo stupidi in quantità identiche ».  
Dovrebbe scusarsi a questo punto, volta le spalle – gli riesce bene a quanto pare – e cerca un posto in cui nascondersi. Per rimanerci. Tutto il tempo necessario. Dovrà pur esserci un modo per guarire anche per i fantasmi.  
  
  
 _31 dicembre 1972_  
  
Vacanze natalizie tanto tristi Remus non le ricorda. La cugina irlandese si è rivelata scortese e maleducata. La sera del ventisette sua madre era stata esausta di sopportare i suoi commenti acidi e le aveva gentilmente chiesto di tornare a casa. L’appartamento Lupin è decorato alla solita maniera: ghirlande, l’albero artificiale ricoperto di palline, biscotti, focaccine. Tre pacchetti erano sistemati sotto i rami più bassi del pino artificiale. Nonostante l’instabilità economica della famiglia, i suoi genitori cercano sempre di migliorare la vita di Remus. Si sono sempre addossati le colpe del morso di Greyback, Remus non crede se lo perdoneranno mai. Si sentono in dovere di fornirgli tutto ciò di cui ha bisogno, e almeno a Natale desiderano dargli qualcosa che vuole.  
A sua madre erano spettati dei pantaloni di seconda mano apparentemente di buona qualità, suo padre aveva trovato delle inaspettate camice bianche; i due avevano osservato con aspettativa Remus scartare il suo regalo: l’edizione integrale delle opere teatrali di Wilde. Suo padre gli aveva fatto notare potessero non essere appropriate per un ragazzo di dodici anni quando Remus aveva dichiarato di volerle leggere, alla fine avevano comprato il volume comunque. Remus non sapeva bene come dimostrare la sua gioia, stirò le labbra nel sorriso più sincero e contento che avesse.  
Sta attendendo la luna piena e rimpiange di non essere stato molto affabile. Sua madre – non c’è scampo con lei – si è accorta della sua stranezza. In vista della trasformazione ha deciso di lasciar correre.  
Le ossa e i muscoli gli scoppiano, si è nascosto nel boschetto a un chilometro di distanza dal suo quartiere. La rabbia è amplificata quanto la tristezza: gli manca il suo unico amico e si odia per questo.  
Il lupo arriva. Ulula alla luna tonda, di Sirius non c’è traccia in quella testa bestiale; se potesse, proverebbe sollievo.  
  
  
13 febbraio 1973  
  
Si è tenuto a distanza, ha capito di _dovere_. Ha sempre sperato, era il volto di Remus a concederglielo. Remus da una settimana ha smesso di essere rigido, sta elemosinando coraggio per avvicinarglisi – proprio come la prima volta.  
È il sorriso di Remus a convincerlo, a pranzo. È un piccolissimo e veloce arricciarsi di labbra nella sua direzione, e di colpo entrambi _sanno_. È cambiato qualcosa. La disapprovazione di Sir Nick al  suo fianco la sente, fisicamente, come niente da mesi. Ma è troppo assente, altrove, a immaginare e a recuperare quelle settimane di lontananza.  
  
\- - -  
  
Remus _sa_. Niente ha senso nella sua vita, _niente_. Vorrebbe strapparsi lo stupido cuore che gli batte nel petto, non lo sopporta, lo odia, è infantile e si lascia trascinare.  
Però la sensazione di calore alla bocca dello stomaco è talmente piacevole …  
  
Ci sono un centinaio di contro, comunque. Il suo cervello glieli snocciola uno ad uno; il problema è: la sua mente lavora in silenzio, avrebbe bisogno di urlare e sbraitare per distoglierlo.  
  
Cosa sta facendo, esattamente? È impazzito. Decisamente.  
  
… vorrebbe rimanere seduto a questo tavolo con nulla intorno…  
… perché è uno stupido…  
  
\- - -  
  
Regulus è infastidito da un colpetto al braccio. « Ne abbiamo trovato uno ». Con un cenno della testa indica Remus Lupin che distoglie uno sguardo equivoco da suo fratello – morto, per giunta.  
  
  
14 febbraio 1973  
  
Una storia folle rimane una storia folle, al limite dell’umanità fino alla fine. Io avevo avvisato i miei simili fiduciosi.  
  
\- - -  
  
Pedinare è una forma d’arte. Bisogna essere discreti, non seguire l’interessato di continuo, conoscere gli spostamenti per anticiparli e sembrare casualmente nello stesso posto. Regulus è un’artista, sicuramente più di suo fratello. Durante l’intera mattinata ha tenuto d’occhio Remus. Lui e i suoi amici aspettano sia solo. È un’occasione d’oro. Girano strane voci su Remus Lupin, ha conquistato poche simpatie durante i suoi due anni a Hogwarts.  
Sente l’adrenalina scorrergli nel sangue. È il momento.  
Un giorno potrebbe pentirsene, è la voce della sua coscienza. È euforico all’idea di ciò che sta per accadere.  
  
\- - -  
  
« Non mi piace ». Esclama di botto Lily Evans.  
È seduta ritta a un tavolo della biblioteca. James Potter a pochi tavoli di distanza drizza le orecchie. Severus pensa sia un’enorme fortuna che madama Pince non sia nei paraggi.  
« Non mi piace per niente » ripete la ragazza, allungando il collo con lo sguardo rivolto fuori dalla finestra, verso il Lago Nero.  
« Cosa succede? ». James, silenziosamente, si avvicina ai due. Sono troppo occupati l’uno a cercare di carpire qualche informazione utile, l’altra a provare quanto il collo umano riesca a distendersi.  
« Dobbiamo seguirli ». Di scatto si alza e sistema in fretta i libri nella borsa e ancora Severus è perplesso. « Sbrigati, diamine! ». Lily non impreca. Severus riempie la borsa e la segue velocemente. James afferra i suoi due volumi e si muove dietro di loro a distanza.  
  
\- - -  
  
Remus Lupin è seduto in riva al lago ed è ignaro. La compagnia di Regulus – e Regulus – gli si avvicina con il silenzio di chi ha l’eleganza nei movimenti.  
Regulus ne è orgoglioso.  
« Salve, Lupin ».  
  
\- - -  
  
Lily scruta oltre ogni vetro il parco di Hogwarts. Le sue gambe non sembrano abbastanza veloci. Remus è innocuo e a quei ragazzi non sembra importare.  
« Dove stiamo andando? ». Al loro passaggio qualche pergamena vola via.  
« Al Lago Nero ».  
« Per? ».  
« Guarda tu stesso ».  
 _Regulus_.  
È semplice. Si tratta della sua migliore amica o della sua casa. Può scegliere Lily Evans o Regulus Black. Fedeltà alla sua migliore amica o a un ragazzino viziato. Deve decidere se in cambio vuole fedeltà e affetto o prestigio.  
Severus continua dietro Lily.  
  
\- - -  
  
Ha paura. Non ha idea di cosa farà o dirà. Qualcosa deve pur saltare fuori nel momento del pericolo, è una Grifondoro. Severus sa di chi si tratta e non ha smesso di starle accanto. Lo apprezza.  
Respira forte, inspira l’aria fresca, espira la tensione.  
Riesce a vedere i ragazzi schierati a semicerchio di fronte Remus appoggiato al tronco.  
  
\- - -  
  
Nel parco James capisce. Si avvicina a Severus e Lily, hanno bisogno del suo aiuto. Di tutto l’aiuto possibile, il che include anche Potter lo sbruffone.  
« Che sta succedendo? ».  
Sembra che anche Lily lo intuisca, nessuna occhiata scettica – almeno non sua. « Non ne ho idea, li ho visti avvicinarsi a Lupin e- di solito si tengono alla larga dai Grifondoro, in particolare i _mezzosangue_ ».  
« Ho capito ».  
  
\- - -  
  
Se fosse un altro tipo di circostanza, potrebbe scoppiare in lacrime. Ama la solidarietà. Con James e Severus accanto si sente più tranquilla, più fiduciosa. Sono in tre, sono in svantaggio soltanto di uno, ma quei Serpeverde sono delle teste d’uovo.  
  
\- - -  
  
Remus non ha idea di cosa stiano parlando, o cosa possano volere.  
Cerca di rispondere gentilmente. Lo stanno insultando; un paio di volte è difficile trattenere la rabbia. Sono fortunati a non averlo trovato in un giorno di luna piena.  
Lui non ha mai neanche parlato con loro e avrebbe preferito continuare a essere ignorato.  
  
\- - -  
  
Io l’avevo detto. A tutti.  
Ero il più potente tra loro, potevo chiamare a me il vento e indirizzarlo; potevo raccogliere la rugiada del mattino e plasmarla; potevo ordinare ai parassiti, ai rampicanti, all’erba, ai fiori.  
Mi chiesero d’intervenire. Non dovevamo interferire, ma loro mi pregarono lo stesso.  
« È un bravo ragazzo! ». « Sono giovani e stupidi, dietro di loro c’è un lago, è pericolosissimo ». Una decisione all’unanimità. Non dovremmo impicciarci delle faccende dell’uomo, altrimenti dovremmo salvare _tutti_.  
Avremmo potuto salvare anche Sirius Black quella notte in cui cadde nel Lago. Potevamo e _quella_ era davvero una situazione in cui si richiedeva il nostro intervento, nonostante i divieti. Erano in pochi a volersi occupare del giovane mago, non lo conoscevano, dicevano. Sprecare l’energia della foresta per un ragazzino …  
Remus Lupin con o senza il loro aiuto ce l’avrebbe fatta, ma i miei fratelli mi imponevano di reagire. E allora reagii.  
« Molto bene ».  
Nel vento gettai le mie scuse a Sirius Black, assieme alla forza degli alberi.  
  
\- - -  
  
D’improvviso una forte brezza sembra alzarsi dalla Foresta. La bacchetta in posizione di attacco di uno degli amici di Regulus sprizza scintille rosse contro Remus. Un corpo giovanile sale a galla dal Lago Nero.  
L’impeto del vento aumenta, secondo dopo secondo.  
Lily si sente sopraffatta, sono arrivati troppo tardi. È respinta indietro, Severus e James urlano sopra quell’ululare. Vorrebbero tutti sapere cosa stia succedendo.  
  
La corrente si placa. Regulus e gli altri sono lontani; James, Severus e Lily corrono da Remus accasciato sull’erba.  
« Presto, controlla che stia bene! ». Sbraita Lily verso James e Severus indistintamente.  
« Respira » afferma monocorde e risoluto Severus.  
Lily sospira, grata. « _Mobilicorpus_! ». Remus si libra nell’aria, i piedi all’altezza dei loro nasi. « Muovetevi » ringhia a James e Severus, sperando non gli sia accaduto nulla di grave.  
  
\- - -  
  
A raccontare l’incidente a madama Chips e a Sirius – alle spalle della donna – è James. Ha quasi l’impressione che il bagliore grigiastro del fantasma sia più lucente del solito. L’infermiera assicura ai quattro che Remus debba soltanto riposare. « Domattina starà bene ».  
Rimangono a vegliarlo fino a sera. A Lily risulta facile sfiorare la mano di Remus mentre dorme. « Ha un sonno molto tranquillo ». Le sembra impossibile che qualcuno possa volergli far del male.  
  
\- - -  
  
Quando Remus si sveglia in piena notte a mostrargli l’Infermeria è la luce pallida di Sirius.  
È certo non ci sia la luna piena, altrimenti sarebbe incosciente nel suo corpo di lupo.  
« Ciao, Remus ».  
L’ultima immagine che ricorda è il viso di Regulus.  
« Perché sono qui, Sirius? ».  
« Mio fratello e i suoi amici ti hanno lanciato un incantesimo ».  
Delle scintille rosse. Dialoghi che l’hanno ferito… tutto è più chiaro.  
« Ricordo ora ».  
« Come ti senti? ».  
« Stordito, la testa mi fa male ». Sirius annuisce. È sollevato. Si è spaventato all’idea che Remus avesse subito un ’attacco’. Ha avuto paura come mai. « Sai perché mi hanno attaccato? ». Il buio lo aiuta a nascondere il rossore sulle guance, Remus ricorda la ragione, spera che Sirius non la conosca.  
« No. Non hanno voluto spiegarsi con il Preside, hanno aspettato i loro genitori … i miei ne hanno approfittato- sai, è stato trovato il mio corpo ».  
Remus trattiene il respiro. « Non ne avevo idea ».  
« Hanno preferito non divulgare la notizia ».  
« Come ti senti? ».  
Tutti i fantasmi danno per scontato non debba provare altro che infelicità, gli studenti credono sia morto e basta. Remus, al contrario di tutti, lo sta fissando dritto negli occhi nell’oscurità, pronto a consolarlo. Dopo tutto quel tempo.  
« Strano? Non mi sento triste, è come se fossi più- ».  
« Sereno ».  
Sirius annuisce. « Mi dispiace per dicembre ».  
« Non importa, Sirius, davvero ».  
« Se ne vorrai parlare … ».  
« Vorrei che tu mi tenessi compagnia quando mi trasformo, se per te non è un problema ».  
« No, non lo è ». Potrebbe- _gioire_? Sirius sta sorridendo. Remus se ne accorge.  
« Molte novità questa sera » ride, finalmente, Remus.  
« Già ». Sirius abbassa lo sguardo e si avvicina. Sembra intimidito come la prima volta, nel parco.  
« Cosa c’è? ».  
« Voglio provare una cosa ». Se avesse ancora il suo corpo, starebbe tremando.  
Le labbra di Sirius sembrano ghiaccio, o dell’acqua gelida. È un contatto avvolgente, piacevole.  
Remus è dispiaciuto quando Sirius si allontana, ed è dispiaciuto perché Sirius non ha sentito.  
« Io credo di essere felice » bofonchia Sirius.  
« Se ti sentisse Sir Nick…! » la risata di Sirius gli riempie le orecchie. Giurerebbe che la luce della luna e i rami e le foglie stiano festeggiando.  
  
\- - -  
  
Si sarebbero distrutti prima o poi. O la distanza sarebbe stata troppa. L’amore, un giorno, sarebbe morto.  
Ma questa è un’altra storia, e non spetta a me raccontarla…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 ***** Mi sono resa conto in seguito che la storia della cugina irlandese è evidentemente simile a quella delle zie antipatiche ne “The Shoebox Project”.

**Author's Note:**

> Non vogliate male a Regulus, è un personaggio che io apprezzo tantissimo e che credo sia stato sfruttato male, purtroppo.  
> Lui reagisce come pensa sia il modo migliore: suo fratello è morto, è diventato un fantasma e sta intrattenendo dei rapporti pericolosamenti viranti verso l'amore con un ragazzo, che peraltro è un licantropo ed è mezzosangue. Dopo tutta la sua breve vita, durante la quale gli hanno sempre imboccato nozioni di 'giusto' e 'sbagliato' - e poche di bene e male, evidentemente -, pensa che sia la giusta scelta portare avanti una crociata.  
> Tutte le buone intenzioni di questo mondo, come poi anche nel libro, non è colpa dei ragazzi se sono stati tirati su con le mazze a raddrizzarli come piante, che per il mondo vegetale andranno pure bene, ma non puoi insegnare a un bambino cosa sia giusto o cosa sia sbagliato, ché poi o ti diventa un futuro suicida ed incosciente o uno che segue uno psicopatico genocida.  
> Alla prossima.


End file.
